This invention relates generally to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector which permits rapid and reversible external selection and alteration of internal electrical settings.
The performance and effectiveness of many ordnances are enhanced by the provision of selective, alternative operational modes. A mine, for example, has a selectively adjustable time to arm, i.e., the time lapse between deployment and fuse arming; a selectively variable "sterilization" time, or the time that the mine remains armed; and various target detection modes, such as acoustic, pressure and/or electromagnetic. Within each of the target detection modes, there are selective sensitivity limits. These alternative operational modes are commonly called "functions". Thus, one "function" of a target detection device in a mine may be a target area scan every 32 seconds; another "function" may be a target area scan every 32 minutes; and so forth, for various clock run-out, or "dead", periods..
The ordnance's alternative operational modes, or "functions", are electrically wired into the control device, such as a target detector device in the example mine considered above, and the desired functions are selected by completing or breaking the proper circuits. A method traditionally used to select functions was to bring out the wire loops from the control device and cut the loops which were not needed. This method was obviously not reversible, left wire pieces exposed, and mistakes could not readily be corrected. Furthermore, because of space limitations adjacent the control mechanism, only a small number of wires were accessible to be cut.
With the present invention, a means is provided for changing or selecting certain electrical functions within a sealed or enclosed package or unit, such as a control mechanism, and to permit the function selection or change from outside the package or unit. The device disclosed herein permits the external selection of a number of different internal settings within the controlled device, these settings being susceptible of change and/or reversal at any time up to loading or deployment of the controlled device. In the event that the controlled device is not deployed and is returned, then the controlled settings can be quickly reestablished at a future date.